


thank you

by legally_blonde



Series: Jukebox Love Story [10]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: Today, Hyde's world smiles. Jackie's hand in his, they walk the miles.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: Jukebox Love Story [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	thank you

**Thank You**

* * *

_& so today, my world it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles_

_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one_

* * *

“Jackie, you look beautiful,” Donna said as she walked into the room and saw Jackie standing in front of the mirror, flattening out her dress. “Hyde is going to freak.”

“Really?” she asked, tilting her head to the side as she examined her appearance. “I’m nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” she reassured her friend. “Hyde isn’t going to pull an Eric.”

“He better not,” Jackie said quickly. “I can’t believe Steven and I are actually getting married.”

“I still can’t believe the engagement ring he bought you,” Donna said, grabbing Jackie’s hand again to look at it. “Even I would give up a big city for that ring.”

“He did a really great job, didn’t he,” Jackie said with a smile as she looked at her solitaire round cut diamond ring. “This is really happening, right? Like I didn’t pull a Kelso and fall off the water tower and hit my head?”

“You’re going to be Mrs. Jackie Hyde by the end of the day,” Donna said, reassuring her friend.

“My baby is getting married,” Pam Burkhart wailed as she walked into the room Jackie and Donna were in.

“Mom?”

“Why are you so surprised to see me? I wouldn’t miss my baby girl’s wedding for the world,” she said, hugging Jackie. “You look beautiful.”

“I’ll be outside,” Donna said as she excused herself, letting the two have a moment.

“I don’t know, I just haven’t seen you a while and I never heard from you when we sent out the engagement notice, and the bridal shower invitation, and the wedding invitation.”

“I’ve been busy,” she said with a shrug. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m marrying a hippie, Mom. You’re not disappointed?”

“You’re marrying the man you love, sweetie,” Pam said and Jackie gasped in surprise. “Of course I can tell how much you actually love him.”

“You just always put the emphasis on marriage being a contract.”

“Yes, and see where that landed me,” she said with a sigh. “Listen, I haven’t been the best role model for all this, I know. Your father was the closest thing I had to true love, and that doesn’t even come near how you feel about Steven.”

“I really do love him,” Jackie smiled. “He’s the greatest.”

“And it’s an added bonus that he has a rich father,” Pam said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You really hit the jackpot, darling.”

“Jackie, are you decent?”

“Yes Mr. Forman,” Jackie said as Red opened the door.

“Ready?”

“More than ever,” she smiled.

* * *

“Man, this is torture,” Hyde muttered as he waited at the front of the church for Jackie to finally walk down the aisle with Red. “Should have just eloped in Vegas.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure my dad would have found a way to stretch his leg from here to there to shove his foot up your ass,” Eric said. “Relax, she’s coming.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“She’s coming,” Eric said confidently, not wanting to burn his friend on his wedding day – not yet anyway. That’s what the best man’s speech is for.

“Donna’s rack looks great in that dress,” Kelso said from behind Eric.

“Ai, I’d just like to stick my face in between them,” Fez said and then yelped in pain when Eric punched him in the arm.

“Boys, do not assault each other in the eyes of God. You don’t want to make it an easier trip to hell,” Mrs. Foreman scolded them, then started to laugh.

“Your mom just burned us on my wedding day,” Hyde said in disbelief, but proud to think of her as his mother.

Just at that moment, music began to play and the doors opened. Brooke walked down the aisle, followed by Donna. Betsey was hamming it up as flower girl and Hyde couldn’t help but smile at his goddaughter, despite how nervous he was. He felt Eric place a hand on his shoulder and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when the music began to change.

His jaw dropped when he saw Jackie begin to walk down the aisle. He knew she’d look beautiful, but she was otherworldly. It felt like forever and too quick at the same time by the time she reached the alter with Red.

“Don’t screw this up,” Red said, patting Hyde on the back as he gave away Jackie.

“I won’t,” Hyde said seriously.

* * *

Jackie barely heard what the priest was saying, all her focus was on the man standing in front of her. The man she never thought would be standing here – but he was, with her. She felt her eyes fill with tears and her cheeks started to hurt from smiling so hard. Hyde couldn’t stop smiling either. He never thought he could be this happy, especially at a wedding. His wedding. He still couldn’t believe it.

“The bride and groom have written their own vows,” the priest said and gestured at them to begin. Jackie knew Hyde was nervous – even though it was his idea – so she smiled at him before she began to speak.

“Steven, as you know, I dreamed of and planned this day since I was a little girl. All I ever wanted to do was get married to someone who would was attractive and pay for all the things I wanted,” she said, earning a small chuckle from the crowd. “I thought that was love meant. Then I met you, and things changed.”

“Yeah, because Hyde’s poor,” Kelso said. “Burn!”

“Things changed because I realized what it really meant to be loved by someone. It means that you want to become a better person for them, it means that you want to be there for that person every step of the way. Love means that you will be by that person’s side through the good and the bad because you want to experience every part of life with them. That’s how I knew I was in love with you Stephen. You mean everything to me, even if you still can be the dirty hippie you were when we were kids. I love you.”

“While you dreamt about this day, I never thought I’d get married. I’m not great with words,” he said and he smiled down at her as she squeezed his hands. “All I really want to say is that I promise to do better at telling you I love you every day. Because I do. You’re the best thing to happen to me, Jackie.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

“Hell yeah,” Hyde whispered right before he kissed Jackie.

“I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde.”

* * *

“Hello everyone. You all should know me – Hyde and Jackie don’t have that many friends,” Eric said and chuckled to himself as he began his speech. “I never thought I’d be giving a best man’s speech at Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart’s wedding. First because she’s the devil – sorry Jackie, you still are. Second because Hyde was allergic to the word commitment for years. And lastly because I figured once Jackie drove off to Chicago, Hyde would drive to Vegas and probably drunkenly marry a stripper.”

“So trashy,” Jackie muttered as Hyde laughed.

“Anyway, with all that said, I am happy that we are here today. I don’t know what devil magic you worked on Hyde, but he’s a better man with you Jackie. He’s happy, and that is all I ever wanted for my brother,” Eric said and smiled at Hyde. “And somehow Hyde, with all his crazy conspiracy theories about the Man, calmed Jackie down and made her a better person too. Because isn’t that what love is? You see the faults in each other and still love them, and then build each other up to be the best version of themselves. Jackie and Hyde are the epitome of that. To Mr. and Mrs. Hyde!”

* * *

“May I have this dance,” Hyde asked as he grabbed Jackie’s hand and brought her to the dance floor.

“Steven Hyde willing to dance with me? I must have fallen off of the water tower.”

“Well, it is our first dance, and I did pick the song,” he said with a smile as Led Zeppelin filled the room.

“So,” Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around Hyde’s neck.

“So,” he mimicked as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. “I’m glad I didn’t drive off like I was going to.”

“You didn’t give up on us,” she said with a huge smile. “And now I’m Mrs. Jackie Hyde.”

“Sounds pretty good,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me, for being the only person I want to spend every day with,” he said.

“You couldn’t say that in your vows?” she said and he laughed.

“At least I didn’t burn you.”

“Fair enough,” she said. “We have a lifetime together for you to do that.”

“Yes we do.”

* * *

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you_

_Mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've been a bit MIA from work & general stress. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think!


End file.
